


Too Tired & Too Lazy

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Schmoop, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Jensen, Twitter, after con, don't touch me okay, implied jmdv, twitter banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, @JensenAckles is too tired and lazy to say thank u to Chicago, so I'm doing it so he can just retweet without thinking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Tired & Too Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> It's obviously because they are [gross](https://scontent-fra3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xta1/v/t1.0-9/12191690_1091984494147063_6542732959614377556_n.jpg?oh=c8bb3913b708d58a33659222d5a5b61e&oe=56C23553) [boyfriends](https://scontent-fra3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xtf1/v/t1.0-9/12043010_1091984464147066_6332443874022903117_n.jpg?oh=2fb16b086288594a1e10cd30f31584df&oe=56C080FB) [flirting](https://twitter.com/mishacollins/status/658482068381388800) through twitter. I am not okay.

Jensen fell asleep. The very moment they sunk down onto the sofa to have one last drink for the night and call home to say goodnight. One moment he was smilling, settling himself comfortably against Misha's chest, the next he was slumping down the lenght of his torso, his head landing on his lap.

Not even a second later Misha found his hand involuntarily reaching for Jensen's hair and threading through the still styled strands, reminiscing of the way Jensen adjusted Misha's messy shag in the op room.

Jensen hummed, his breath warm against Misha's jean clad thigh, and Misha felt his heart melt a little bit more, which he honestly had thought quite improbable. He took a pic to sent Danneel with a short note stating that Jensen was probably unable to call. He could almost hear her cooing behind a group of cute emoticons she sent as an answer. He also texted Vicky to day goodnight and then froze with his phone in one hand, the other still playing with Jensen's hair.

Slowly, he remembered just how much Jensen loved to say goodbye and thank the fans after every con. And that, given his current state, he probably couldn't have done that yet. He opened his twitter and typed

_Hey, @JensenAckles is too tired and lazy to say thank u to Chicago, so I'm doing it so he can just retweet without thinking._

Just as he posted it and smiled at the first notifications, Jensen groaned and slowly lifted his head from Misha's lap, making Misha's hand slide down and rest on the sofa. He gripped Misha's shoulders and held onto him, while raising up to nuzzle into his collarbone and kiss the warm skin there, navigating the environment with touch as his only guide.  
"I have to pee." he apologized in a very whiny tone.  
"We should move to bed anyway." Misha chuckled, kissing the crown of Jensen's, now ruffled, head.  
He watched with amusement as Jensen, the picture of grumpiness he became, slowly unglued himself from the warm embrace and tottered towards the bathroom with his eyes still mostly closed.

As Jensen disappeared behind the thin door, Misha picked a bottle of water he threw onto the ground by the sofa upon their arrival and took a swig before moving himself towards the bed. He managed to peel most of his clothes off before Jensen reappeared in the room, a little more present but still visibly sleepy.

"You're a little shit, Mish." he said, smirking minutely as he stepped out of his pants.  
"What?" Misha cocked his head, halfway through the process of positioning himself under the covers, where crawled in the meantime.  
"Check my twitter, man." Jensen grinned, sliding into the spot next to Misha, throwing his arms around him to cuddle.

Misha raised his brows and freed one hand to log in again. Then he laughed.  
"Following is for the followers, Jen. I'm the queen bee, people follow **me**." he said, typing an answer awkwardly with one hand, the other busy holding Jensen tight.  
"Whatever you say, Mish." Jensen sighed happily, content to be falling asleep with his head comfortably resting on Misha's chest. "Really, whatever. I'll love you still."  
And Misha just couldn't argue with that.


End file.
